A Demon Love Story
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: What if the events of AC never happened and Kadaj and his brothers were normal? This is a story of love and betrayal. Lillian finds herself in mixed emotions for the men she loves but when happiness is within her grasp it slips through her fingers leaving her heartbroken and injured. Lillian carries blood she has hidden for many years for the sake of acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

She was widely adored and admired for her skills with a sword and her gentle grace and beauty, but her heart belonged to one man.

That man was the silent demon himself: Vincent Valentine.

Lillian had worked at Seventh Heaven for months but never had any man had as much of an affect on her as he.

It was him who helped her escape from the laboratories those months ago, and it was at his house that she collapsed at the door of after several days of running and fighting off fiends, with a body that was already torn and battered from the abuse which she had endured at her former prison.

She remembered her first sight of the sable-haired man, his ruby-red eyes glowing in the night as they bore down on her. He was lovely, and she felt hypnotized by him. She knew from that moment that she would do whatever he said, even if it meant returning to the lab that she had just escaped.

His first words had been an inquiry of her health, and she remembered the feeling in her soul as he had spoken them. His dark voice had the power to make angels fall, or melt and purify the iciest hearts.

Ice Queen.

That had been her nickname, given to her by the scientists who raised her because of her ability to kill mercilessly. She would kill many of the other experiments, against orders to stand down, and not be affected. She might even laugh—her sense of humor was often perceived as sick.

Nothing had affected her until Vincent.

Lillian's past self was not completely diminished from her current persona. Cid had pointed out that she had an unusual sense of humor on more than one occasion, and the Turks had as well.

Only Marlene, Denzel, and Vincent had seen her lighter side.

"Tifa put Lilly in charge tonight."

Lillian heard Cid's voice from above the clamor of the bar, and she looked up to see him walking in with none other than Vincent.

The black-haired girl quickly went to get their drinks, only to be interrupted by loud cursing. She looked up to see two drunken men engaged in battle. Immediately, she took action. She leaped over the bar and grabbed both men by the tusks of their hair. She bashed their heads together, causing them to groan with mingled pain and confusion. While they were still out of sorts, she led them both to the door and pushed them out.

Then, wiping her hands free of them, she returned to the bar.

"D*** girl, you were tryin' to break them?" asked the blonde pilot.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that I struck their heads together; it was an attack meant to bust their skulls, shut their brains down, or give them both massive headaches. Today, I was aiming for the headaches. When the hangover comes around, they won't remember a thing. The pain will all blend together." Lillian stated, matter-of-factly, not even sparing the man a glance as she wiped down the bar.

"Where did you learn that?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Lillian replied with a wink and a smile, "and I don't like to kill friends, so… information classified."

"Guess who came for a visit!"

Lillian turned to see a young ninja bounding into the room with the characteristic wide grin on her face. "Since no one was answering my phone calls, I decided to pop in and see everyone!" She pranced up to Vincent and wrapped skinny arms around his waist.

Lillian's smile was instantly wiped off of her face, and she bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything that might hurt Yuffie's feelings. Instead, she forced a smile upon her face while, underneath the bar, her hands were clenched into hard fists.

Yuffie laughed, joyful, and pulled Vincent close.

That was the last straw. Lillian's fist came down and pounded on the counter on the inside of the jar, rattling the surface.

"Holy s***, what in Gaia's name was that sound?"

He and Yuffie looked around, clueless, for the source.

"I don't know," Lillian lied, slowly unclenching her fists. "Maybe I should check on the kids."

She hurried out of the bar and up the stairs into Cloud's office.

Minutes later, she heard a voice that she would never mistake for anyone other than Vincent.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course," Lillian responded tightly. "The children are safe, the bar is doing well, and everything is fine. Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

Then, a gentle hand touched her arm and turned her around. Their faces were inches apart, and Lillian's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at the tall, handsome man.

He reached into his cape and pulled out a single white rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lillian."

She looked from Vincent to the rose, her heart swelling. "Thank you," she replied breathlessly, taking the rose. "I wasn't expecting this… I'm sorry, I have nothing for you. I'll get you something on my way home from work tonight."

A slight smile graced Vincent's lips, and he put his second hand on her other arm as if trying to tell her that she was all that he needed.

Lillian closed her eyes, readying herself for a kiss.

Then Yuffie's voice was heard, yelling from downstairs, and ruining their moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie's yelling from downstairs interrupted what would perhaps be Lillian's best Valentine's Day of her life. With a sigh of irritation, the lethal Ice Queen leant away from the man she loved. She loved all of her friends in the AVALANCHE gang; however Yuffie, the younger ninja from Wutai was one person she could not stand at the least. She would be glad to take her out of the picture if she caught her away from the others and if she knew, she could make it look like an accident. Those were the only things stopping the now bartender from eliminating her only competition at getting Vincent's love and gaining the life that was taken away from her for twenty-three years.

She looked at the sable-haired, demon wielder and with her frustration dropping like venom from her voice, said;" Happy Valentine's Day to you too Vincent, I better get back to work."

With clenched fists at her sides, she walked through the doorway and down the stairs. Once downstairs, she got behind the bar placing the single white rose in the back of her black jeans pocket."Are the kids okay Lili?" Yuffie asked.

Lillian got Cid's now empty glass and started cleaning it. Without sparing the teenage girl a glance she replied coldly, "They were sleeping."

''Can I stay at your house while I'm staying here, I don't have anywhere to sleep?" The short haired ninja asked another question.

Lillian got a glass for herself pouring herself some vodka, "No." she said.

Yuffie put on her pouty face and begged, "Would you put a friend on the streets."

The black-haired woman looked at her, gently placing her vodka on the bar. Despite her anger, she said, "I don't consider you as a friend, you're childish and annoying. I would have you on the streets after an hour. Just because you and I fought alongside in the Jenova War against Sephiroth, it doesn't mean we're friends, it means I wanted to kill a threat. I will always help Cloud and AVALANCHE to save the world but I would never consider, you Yuffie, as being my friend, nor my equal,"  
Lillian picked up her vodka drinking it down, "Now take me as I am because I won't change who I am. I was born to hate, not to love. Be glad I like those that I do, I can't stand childish people who need to grow up."

Lillian got her jacket and put it on. Before leaving the bar, she put down the glass, as Tifa walked in to take over.

Tifa cleaned Lillian's glass as Yuffie harped angrily about the words that Lillian had just told her, Tifa said, "You got to look over Lillian, Yuffie, she had a rough night and she's probably tired. Maybe she doesn't hate you, it gets stressful being a bartender and she has been working all week, three days; all night shifts. Give her a break."

"She thinks she's so tough… I can beat her up anytime if she wants a go at me." Yuffie replied.

"I'll talk to her; she seemed as if something has been troubling her all night." Vincent finally spoke.

The silent demon wielder walked out of the bar before another word could be said.

Lillian walked her way to home as her head hurt from her anger. She got the rose from her back pocket. Sitting against a building, she looked at the rose… As a smile crossed her lips she heard a voice say in her head.

"Why don't you kill the brat, show everyone what you are. You have kept yourself hidden long enough; you can't keep me controlled with vodka forever."

Lillian simply replied, "Killing Yuffie would mean I wouldn't have to be bothered with bothersome games, but she is not the reason I am hiding you, Allah, I don't enjoy killing those who haven't done me wrong. Though killing mindless experiments was fun, but I will never go back to those days."

"Really, does your hiding me have anything to do with Vincent Valentine. I can make him yours; remember I was the one that gave you the nickname Ice Queen. You were the soft one of the two of us, always wanting to take it the easy way. Wasn't it, I that got you out of those labs? Helped you survive until you found Vincent Valentine? Wasn't I the one that helped AVALANCHE all those years ago, Lillian? Without me you're nothing you'd be no different from Yuffie; the girl that you claim will never be your equal."

Lillian continued to look at the rose, as she said, "Yes me hiding you is for Vincent's safety-"

Lillian stopped talking for she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Vincent. She stood up and as she looked at him, she said, "Hey, sorry I left bar like that. It was getting crowded back in there."

Vincent looked at her; she knew by the look in his eyes that he knew what she had said to Yuffie and wanted to talk about it, but mostly for Tifa. She looked at the ground and sighed. Before she knew it, Allah took over and pinned Vincent to the building kissing his lips. Using her free hand to rub his chest she spoke, "We were interrupted before but now Lillian and I are going to give you a Valentine's Day gift you'll never forget."

She chuckled seductively as Vincent pushed her away and looked at her; seeing her eyes were grey and her hair was white. He knew this was Lillian, but he didn't know this part about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian, the now demon known as Allah had Vincent pinned against the building that led to an alleyway, she stated seduction still dropped from her lips like poisonous honey," Lillian wants you, the two of us combined are unbeatable. Why must you hide feeling that is so obvious when the two of you are alone? Yuffie doesn't know the dangers she is in, she thinks that this is a game; however Lillian and I think of you as our soul mate and we will go in for the kill if she doesn't walk a straight line."

Vincent looked at Allah, he studied her this must be Lillian's demon as Chaos was his. She had the same blood-thirsty looks in her features.  
Was this what Lillian had to go through in those labs for the most part of her life, is this monster the thing that kept her distant from everyone in the group.

Cid had often called her She Devil but no one would have suspected this, seeing this would still cause them to find it hard to believe.  
He finally spoke,"I won't allow you to kill anyone in AVALANCHE, I have no feelings for Yuffie, Lillian is the only woman that I will allow to love me," He got loose of Allah's grip,"Killing won't be needed nor tolerated."

Allah allowed Lillian to take over, she looked and saw Vincent.  
She backed away looking at the ground stating panic stricken as tears filled her eyes,"I'm sorry, Vincent, I...we can't be lovers," The next words she spoke froze her heart,"Leave me alone." She ran away tears running down her face as she ran home, ashamed that she was too weak to control Allah in Vincent's presence.

Vincent remained in his position in the pouring rain, his heart ached it was like losing Lucrecia all over again, it hurt as bad.

He heard a voice behind him say,"Vincent, you need to get out of this rain before you get sick."

He didn't have to look back to know that Tifa had made her way to where he was, he stated,"I think I shall go home it is late."

Tifa replied,"All right I'll see you at the bar later then." They parted ways.

As Vincent walked to his home in the pouring rain he heard Chaos say," You're not going to put up a fight Valentine? Lillian is the only woman you allow around you that I don't wish to kill."

Vincent stated,"Put up a fight?"

Chaos said,"I could read Lillian, she wanted to make that choice as much as I want to talk to the bartender and the loud mouth brat.  
She is the same as us, an experiment and she like you aren't proud of it.

She's young she's just a baby demon that was lead down the wrong road, she turned to you for guidance and you two fell in love.  
Is this how it is going to end after everything you two built for two years."

Vincent now stood in front of Lillian small home, only a dim light was showing at the corner of the home, he knocked on the door, moments later Lillian opened the door her face swollen and red from crying.

The two demon wielders looked at each other for minutes before a word was spoken, Lillian said," I'm sorry Vincent, I want to be with you for the rest of eternity-"

Vincent interrupted her by gathering her in his arms for a hug, Lillian lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as the rain fell on them.


	4. Chapter 4

The two demon wielders stood embraced in the pouring rain, no cares came to them as long as they were in each other's arms; not even the fact that the rain mixed with the harsh winds could make them ill.

Lillian looked in Vincent's ruby red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness around them as thunder roared loudly in the area surrounding them.

She ran wet fingers through his drenched sable hair a smile crossed her lips, many of Valentine Days, she had seen couples and envied them for their love that they showed one another.

She had often dreamed of sharing love with Vincent, she didn't care if it were a Holiday just as long as it were the two of them together forever for the rest of their immortal lives; before she had met the man in front of her she had never understood the meaning of love, all she knew was killing and she loved every moment of it.

Now she would think twice before she killed unless Vincent or her friend's lives were on the line.

She watched as the sable-haired man looked at her as she did he, it was then their minds came to reality when the skies were lit by lightning.

Lillian looked at the sky then at her clothes laughing she said,"Maybe we should go inside and get dry, you want to spend the night here or at least until it stops raining?"

The taller man stated,"Sure."

The two lovers walked inside as Lillian shut the door, Lillian took her wet socks off as Vincent started taking his bandana and cape off leaving him with only his leather clothes and metal claw.

Lillian got the cape and bandana along with her socks, she smiled gently and said,"I'll hang these over the vent where they can dry, make yourself comfortable I'm going to change into dry clothes there is some hot soup on the stove your welcome to it."

Lillian walked out of the room and down the hall, Vincent looked around the small house it was organized, nothing too big but it was just right for her.

His house was large, Yuffie often said it had an eerie presence around it; however Lillian stated when she stayed with him for the week that she did she stated that she felt like she was at home.

Vincent heard footsteps approach looking he saw Lillian in a pink sun dress white flat boot that was below her knees, her black hair was wet and ran down her back.

She walked over to the taller man and said,"If you get tired you can sleep with me or either on the couch, both places are comfortable.  
I have to go to the bar early tomorrow so I think I may go to bed."

The sable haired man said,"I should go home."

The young woman replied in a pleading voice," Please stay, I don't want you to go not on this day. I was hoping you would at least chase my bad dreams away like you did when I was at your manor, that's why I hate living alone."

Vincent looked at the woman in front of him and nodded she smiled grabbing his arm and with excitement,"Thank you, come in my room is this way."

She led him to her room by the arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian lay her head on the gunman's chest closing her eyes never before had this bed been a place of peace, it had always been a place of tortured dreams that threatened to take her back to her childhood, a place that she never wanted to go back to.

She wrapped her arm around Vincent looking up at him to see that he was looking out the window.

She situated her head under his chin closing her eyes soon falling asleep.

Vincent watched as Lillian slept he lay his hand on her head, he didn't normally sleep but in Lillian's embrace made him want to sleep.

It was like being in Lucrecia's embrace everything about tonight reminded him of Lucrecia.

Lillian's sudden innocence, the embrace, the way she smiled and spoke to him and the dress.

He would fight for her, like her, he wanted to spend his eternity with her.

~

Lillian was awakened by the sun shining in her eyes, opening her eyes she rose up to see the sable-haired man still sleeping, she kissed his forehead getting a cover from the closet covering him up, walking out of the room.

Once in the sitting room, she called Tifa who answered the phone with her cheerful, Hello.

Lillian asked,"Do you mind if I take the day off I want to spend time with someone special?"

Tifa stated a smile could be heard in her voice,"Okay, you need the break anyway. I'm thinking of closing the bar today anyway come in when you want, Kay."

The black haired girl replied,"Alright."

The two women hung up, Lillian put the phone down and began to cook, as she cooked she thought of the man that lay sleeping in her bed strong, silent, and wise. Nonetheless gentle he was there for her when no one else was he took her in his home gave her a new look on life, he showed her that being evil was not the answer in life and all he asked for secretly was love and respect, she was always more than glad to give him what he wanted since the day she lay eyes on him.  
She would give him anything he could want that was why she got the job at the bar so to get the money.

She was interrupted from her reverie when she heard footsteps behind her, she looked and saw Vincent standing behind her she said,"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

The two of them looked at each other before Vincent had his arms wrapped around her she put the spoon on the counter putting her hands on his arms and lay her head on his chest.

He said,"I want you to live with me, Lillian."

The 5'6 woman leaning against him was shocked by her lover's words she said to confirm what he said,"You want me to live with you?"

Vincent gently turned her towards her kissing her lips catching her off guard but she was not long to return the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Lillian looked at the silent man before her once the kiss had broken, their embrace had kept them together staring into each other's eyes waiting for one another's move. Lillian as long as she had known the man in front of her she had not known him to openly show affection towards another person. He believed in saving those who needed his assistance and nursing the wounded back to health, but that was what a good person does and that was what all of AVALANCHE was good people, they would never leave anyone out to dry when they needed a hand at anything; but Vincent showing emotions such as the ones that he was sharing with her now was strange, it seemed as if though he was terrified of losing her to someone or something. Why would he have those fears that thought plus many others popped into her head, she had been loyal to the sable-haired man that was often clad in red for years before he came to realization of her feelings, why would she destroy his heart when it seemed tattered already from the past that she was unaware of? She wanted to fix something that others thought that was unfixable and she intended on doing just that.

Lillian was the first to break the silence by saying,"You're changing Vincent, you seem more open but at the same time, you seem overprotective. What are you protecting me from? Sephiroth is dead, I'm loyal to my lovers. What are you afraid of losing?"

The black-haired woman looked at the sable-haired man confusion filled her features, Vincent stared at the young woman that was younger than him by many years, she was young she had only a small glance at how the world could be cruel. He along with AVALANCHE brought her out of her hatred stages and made her what she is today, she is like a child just falling in love. She had the body of adult, but the mind of a killer...but he would never look at her like another Sephiroth or call her a human Jenova like Cid and Yuffie had so many times in his presence when she first joined the group as she slept on the bed beside the bartender that was older than her, Tifa always looked up to Lillian as a disturbed child that was led down the wrong road and would be a great person if she could have people to lead her the right way.

He was interrupted from his reverie when Lillian stated,"I know what you think of me Vincent, you think that I'm too worried about fighting killing those that done me wrong to know what love is, but you're wrong I experienced love once. He was younger than me but we made the perfect pair we killed experiments me, him, and his two brothers. I didn't escape those labs without help if it weren't for him I would still be there getting drugged and beaten, he told me he would meet me outside those walls one day and we could be together again just the two of us with his older brothers taking care of us. I've waited for those dreams but like everything else dreams die my heart died some that day when I realized they weren't coming so I moved on and became a bartender, I haven't even gotten nothing to remember them by except memories and none of them are decent enough to take to the grave if I were to die today or tomorrow."

Lillian looked at the ground to hide the tears. Vincent looked at the woman in front of him beginning to understand the tears that she shed every night while everyone was asleep, he looked at her knowing she was crying but like years ago he felt powerless to do anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

A silver haired teen sat after a long day of plotting his reunion with his mother, a woman whose name he never learnt but her voice never failed to intrude in his thoughts during the daytime hours nor did she fear to make her presence known in his dreams at night; making him relive the many years that he was drugged by the deadly mako to please those around him to become what he is today... A puppet for a creature that he didn't know a name to; but all he knew was he strived to impressed her for she was his mother that was what he was told.

He looked over at the sleeping brother beside him with hair long and soft, but he was lethal he was older than he by a few years but the three of them protected each other.

Kadaj never told Yazoo and Loz that another figure haunted his memory, her origin was a blur to him, she seemed real when she breathed on him in his slumbers at night it seemed as if though she was in the bed next to him.

He was uncertain if she was real or a part of him that wanted to get out in the open that he held hostage amongst himself.

Staring at the ceiling he thought of the phantom girl in his dreams, he wanted her to be real to take the pain away. The pain of not knowing what his 'mother' had in store for him, he wanted her to wipe his silent tears away that he hid with an insane demeanor in the eyes of his elder brothers.

There was so much from the woman in his dreams that he wanted from her that she could do for him, for once he felt like he was in love and this love he knew was stronger than the bond that 'mother' and Sephiroth had on him and he wanted to break their bond before it was too late.

He looked at his sleeping brothers stealthily crawling from the bed and out the door.

~

Lillian looked at Vincent then her gaze dropped to the floor as if she was suddenly upset by something else, though no tears showed in the black haired woman's eyes as she stated,"I know what AVALANCHE think of me Vincent, I'm not blind nor am I deaf. I have heard Cid and Yuffie often state that I am another Sephiroth and go far enough to say that I am a human Jenova, I see the fear in Denzel and Marlene's face's every time I enter the room that they are in due to these rumors.  
Cloud and Tifa try to hide their fear and lust for my blood but I can hear their hearts beat and their blood scream for my demise.  
Cid and Yuffie filled their heads with stuff that they wanted them to believe on me, neither you nor I can change their minds, my name was dragged through the mud since I left those labs, I can't take you up on your offer I'm not letting your name be drug in the mud and you be labeled as a villain when you're not."

Lillian got from the taller man's embrace walking over to the door opening it as large bat wings came from her back she was halfway in the air then suddenly she felt a tight grip on her ankle looking down she saw Vincent, getting a dagger from her belt she said as a tear escaped her eye,"Vincent, let me go, you shouldn't have let me stayed as long as you did, you know what I am now I can't control what I am and to tell you the truth I don't want to anymore, if they want evil then evil is what I shall become to please them."

Then Cid's Spear struck her through the shoulder, followed by Yuffie's Shrunken that struck her in the abdomen, glancing from Vincent she looked at the two intruders throwing her dagger towards Cid cutting strands of blond hair she yanked the spear from shoulder dropping it looking at the three of them with looks of evil intentions flying away.

~

Vincent looked at Yuffie and Cid, before walking away from them, Yuffie yelled," Hey, where you going?!"

The silent demon wielder stated,"I'm bringing Lillian back, she's one of us. This was never about fighting the two of you just made it worse."

~

As Lillian flew weakness arched through her, using her last bit of strength she ripped the Shrunken from her abdomen crashing into the woods below her.

She expected to land on the hard grounds but a loud splash was heard and she found herself going deeper underwater.


	8. Chapter 8

Lillian felt the oxygen in her lungs slowly become filled with water with every passing moment in her watery surroundings.  
Her body was weak due to the attacks due to her former teammates Yuffie Kisaragi and Cid HighWind. She knew that death would not welcome her with her promise of immortality she would merely suffer here until her wounds healed and her thoughts would just want revenge. For AVALANCHE and her sanities sake she had to escape this maddening prison, she did not want to become another Sephiroth and prove Cid and the young ninja of Wutai right, Gaia forbid.

The sable-haired woman got to standing position ignoring the pain that the weapons that were once impaled in her left shoulder and her abdomen as she began to swim to the surface of the water anger willed her to keep going but vengeance was far from the young ex- bartender's thoughts and for the first time in her existence she prayed that revenge never came to her mind.

Finally reaching Earth's surface inhaling and exhaling the fresh air that seemed so foreign to her if only for mere moments, upon catching enough breath to move from the water she crawled from the small pond and lay on her back looking at the dark sky, that was almost covered by the glowing white trees that surrounded her, the cold dirt that was below her was not that much more relaxing in her wet clothes; it made her muscles ache, her brain screamed as if it were about to explode from the train of many thoughts that was out of her control and Allah was not helping her in her condition either, sending her signals of killing, vengeance and hatred towards those that have done her wrong, even those that had nothing to do with her condition...like the man she once loved Vincent Valentine.

She can't deny her feelings for the man they were one and the same, they may be far apart but that doesn't stop her love for him, he understood her and she understood him to a limit. He was like a book with a few pages missing and she wanted to find those pages so that she could understand him to the fullest.

Somehow she knew if she met Kadaj and his brothers in this world those feelings for Vincent would be put on trial Kadaj was her first love he was the one that truly understood her, he knew what made her laugh, cry, and what made her angry and how to calm her down.  
Yazoo was the one who taught her to read and how to truly be calm in bad situations he was the father figure of them all the one they could run to when they were scared or hurt. Loz he was the one who taught her to fight and how to kill he was also the one to teach her take a joke but never to joke around, he taught her that fighting was more important than friendship. The lesson that they all three taught her was that family was the most important thing and family always stuck together.

She was brought from her thoughts by a group of rushing feet, hoping it was a friend, but what was the odds of that in a secluded area such as this one, the sable-haired woman staggered to her feet and waited for the group of intruders.

~

Cloud looked at Cid and Yuffie rubbing the bridge of his nose after hearing the deed the two them had performed he said in his low voice but annoyance could be easily read in his tone,"You two drove a member of AVALANCHE away without looking into what was going on, not only that you attacked Lillian, did you two forget that she helped us save the world against Sephiroth? You two should know that Lillian is one of us she has never shown anything for us to doubt her loyalty to us."

Yuffie stated in a shudder,"B-B-but, she had a dagger pulled out on Vince that was enough evidence to attack, she turned on us first."

The demon wielder that sat in the shadows his arms crossed strongly across his chest,"She had no intention of attacking, I know Lillian if you two had not attacked she would not have left nor would she have retaliated against you. Lillian was starting to change for the better if you and Cid had not had filled everyone's head with lies, she knows of the names you called her that is why she acted the way she had towards the two of you."

Cloud looked at Vincent as did the blond pilot and the young ninja, Cloud asked,"What names did they call her Vincent?"

The sable-haired man stated his focus was on the two in question,"They would often call her another Sephiroth or a human Jenova."

The leader of AVALANCHE looked at his two friends and comrades angrily.

~

Lillian drew her weapon soon three familiar silver haired brothers approached her, they, two had their weapons drawn, the four of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was mere minutes.

Kadaj ordered,"Lower your weapons dear brothers."

Yazoo and Loz done as their brother order and Lillian done the same, Kadaj walked over to Lillian sheathing his Souba, he said with a smile that was foreign to Lillian,"Lily, you've changed."

Lillian looked at the three brothers a frown came to her lips she escaped the labs at age seventeen, she was now twenty-three, but the brothers their looks had not changed. She finally stated trying to hide the sadness in her voice,"Kadaj, you look as great as you did back then, you all three do. You've managed to grow some."

"We haven't aged since you left Lillian, the mako poison in our body won't allow us to age, but you've seemed to have gotten it out of your system and grown into a beautiful woman and judging by your injuries a strong woman as well." Came a quiet voice from behind Kadaj.

The sable-haired woman looked and saw that it was Yazoo that spoke the words she looked at the ground ashamed that she was foolish to move on when the people she valued so much was forced to stay in time and watch her grow to a certain age.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud ordered a search party to begin immediately for Lillian aboard the SHERA his theory was with her injuries the way that Vincent described them she couldn't have gotten far out of the city and they should find her before nightfall.

Vincent stood back towards the window he had told Cloud and the other's of Lillian's injuries, but he had failed to mention her demon that she wielded... Allah, he didn't think it would be a wise idea to bring her up since the young woman had been doing her best to hide her from the group since she had joined them and he wanted to respect her wishes even if Yuffie and Cid did drive her away, he still held on to that shred of hope that she didn't go for good.

Tifa looked at Vincent, he had not spoken a work since they entered the aircraft; he was taking Lillian's leaving harder than the rest of them, he was the one that welcomed her into the group she could see his point of loose. She remembered her last words with the black haired girl earlier today, could Vincent be that special someone she was talking about when she spoke of having someone over? She glanced away from him out the large window ahead.

~

The three brothers showed Lillian to their hideout, as they walked Lillian thought of what the brothers had to go through after they helped her escape her prison. Were there bodies never aging their punishment for their deed? If it was she could never forgive herself for being so selfish for thinking of herself and making them pay the debt.

Lillian stopped causing the brothers to do the same she stated,"I want the truth from you three and no sweet talking it to me neither, was you helping me from the labs all those years ago your punishment as to why you are not allowed to age any further than you are now?"

None of the three brothers gave her an answer only looks Yazoo finally spoke,"You need some dry clothes, you may grow sick in this breeze in those wet clothes. Loz found some fruits earlier we can finish eating those before they spoil."

The long haired brother turned and started walking as did the eldest brother, leaving Lillian and Kadaj, the youngest brother looked at Lillian and said,"You had nothing to do with the experiments we went through."

Turning on his heels he followed his older brothers leaving Lillian to do the same.

~

Yuffie looked at the grounds below her saying with a pout,"I don't see anything Cloud."

Vincent saw a shiny object lying on the dirt he said," I do, it looks like Yuffie's Shuriken below in the Forgotten City."

The blond leader looked at the blond pilot and stated," Vincent, you and I are going to see if we can find her... the rest of you stay up here."

Cid opened the latch to the door as Cloud and Vincent jumped from SHERA.


	10. Chapter 10

Lillian and the Silver Haired Brothers sat in the moth-eaten chairs provided for them eating the fruit that Loz had found earlier in the day. The small group discussed their times apart Yazoo and Loz did most of the talking, telling the sable-haired woman that Kadaj was still the leader of the three of them. Lillian told of her time working at Seventh Heaven bar and of her former friends betrayal which was what led her to find the three of them again.

"So you're immortal now, who would have thought the girl we helped out of the lab would have gained immortality." The eldest brother said with a mouth full of an apple.

Yazoo looked at Loz and then at Lillian stating after swallowing a piece of a pear,"Well that can be the outcome of the experiments she endured, she didn't go through the same experiments the three of us did her father is an Ex-Soldier that was killed in action Genesis Rhapsodos, her real name really isn't Lillian at all."

Lillian along with Kadaj and Loz looked at Yazoo wondering where he acquired the information, and more importantly what was the woman before them true Identity. He continued,"Her true name is Sapphire Rhapsodos."

Loz asked looking at Sapphire,"Is this the truth?"

The black-haired woman looked from the long haired brother and stated,"I guess, I've never known Yazoo to lie about anything so if he says this is right information then I guess he's telling the truth."

Kadaj stood up and stated,"He's telling the truth, I don't think Yazoo would lie about someone's origin's, I'm going to lay down, I have a headache."

The youngest remnant walked from the room.

Sapphire stated,"Maybe I should go check on him."

With that said she left the other two brothers to follow her lover from the room.

~

Cloud and Vincent searched the Forgotten City of the Ancients, they were led to a bloody pond. The blond leader said,"You don't think she drowned do you?"

Vincent knowing to well what Lillian was did further investigation seeing the puddles of water coming from the pond he stated,"No,I think she made it out safe, she's probably found shelter for the night and nursing her injuries."

Cloud looked at Vincent it seemed he didn't want to except that Lillian was no longer alive but he said anyway,"We'll continue our search until we find her, I know how close the two of you were. We won't stop until we find her."

Cloud and Vincent continued their search.

~  
Sapphire stood by the closed door as Kadaj sat at the side of his bed the black-haired woman looked at him as he finally spoke words full of pain,"There is so much you can do for me, all my pain you can take it away...I don't want to be a puppet for Sephiroth and a mother that I only know a name to but I know that she doesn't have good motives for me nor my brothers. Her and Sephiroth haunt the larger part of my dreams, they try to control my thoughts to kill my brothers and sometimes just to kill random people in the day hours, I have lost control of myself and hurt Yazoo a week ago he was near death, I didn't know I had done it until Loz had knocked me out and I had come to myself." Tears escaped the young brothers eyes.

The sable-haired woman walked to his bed kneeling in front of him their faces mere inches apart she said,"Don't you want to live outside the clutches of Jenova and Sephiroth and have a name other than puppet? I can't save you from you from yourself if you won't let me, I sense two feelings from you at the moment Kadaj a part of you yearns for help and is like the person I knew in the lab, yet the same amount of you wants me for something other than saving you from Sephiroth and Jenova's clutches fifty percent of you enjoys the torment, while the other half of you is the scared little child we all four were in ShinRa's hands, I can only help one of you Kadaj, I can't help three people even with being immortal my sanity will only carry me so far, think of your decision for I will be gone in the morn."

She stood up walking across the room and out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

The search for the missing AVALANCHE member was starting to look like a slim chance of a rescue mission for Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine, the man often shrouded in mystery could tell that this was starting to get to the younger man before him, not being able to find and save a fellow member and friend. He could also read him like an open book he thought the woman was as good as dead, he was clueless that Lillian was like he was a demon carrier of a creature like Chaos. Thoughts crept up in his mind to tell the young leader that Lillian was the same as he, he could trust the blond man in front of him more than he could any member of the people that he surrounded himself with on rare occasions, he had to tell the young man something to ease the atmosphere around them. Vincent was a dark person but it was not in the young man's nature in front of him to have a sense of depression and feelings of failure flowing from him.  
The sable-haired man came to the conclusion that he would tell Lillian's secret that she had let haunt her for years in hopes it would calm the young leader down.

~

Sapphire lay on the couch looking at the dust eaten ceiling, Yazoo and Loz had called it a night an hour prior, as for the young leader he had not left his room since their conversation. Sapphire had many thoughts buzzing in her head, the main one revolved around Kadaj and wanting to free him from the evil clutches of Jenova and Sephiroth, but she questioned herself,"How do I free a soul that doesn't partially wish to be free, does he wish to kill his brothers, those that have always been there for him? If so what could his intentions be or is it even his wishes at all?"

The sable-haired women closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Sapphire didn't know how long she was sleeping until she heard footsteps coming behind her she turned around and saw Kadaj, but it wasn't the young sibling the pair of haunting cat-like eyes that looked at her were none other than Sephiroth, Sapphire shot to her feet getting in fighting stance and said mostly towards Kadaj's spirit,"So this is how it's going to be, you choose to be a prisoner inside your own flesh to appease a creature you don't know, I guess that's how the poem ends."

Sephiroth chuckled a low chuckle and stated in a low growl,"Spoken just like your father, foolish child it was never that remnant that loved you, I was the one that showed you the feelings and you are going to be mine."

Sapphire laughed and said,"You think I will ever show you love, you're insane, you care about nothing nor anyone. I'm sorry for what ShinRa put you through but you tried to kill the people I once held dear and you expect me to just forgive and forget? If you were truly the one showing me the compassion then you are aware I was treated badly by ShinRa, I changed but you seem as if though change is the last thing from your mind."

Sephiroth walked around the couch to her putting his hands on her fists staring into her blue eyes he stated,"You look like your father, what happened to your beautiful brown hair?"

Sapphire looked at the man before her she got from his grip walking towards the door. Sephiroth asked," Where are you going?"

The black haired woman replied coldly," Away from you, I see what you are doing you're comparing me to my father, sorry to disappoint you but I can't bring back the days when you were happy, not even when I can't recall a time when I was happy."


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent and Cloud sat in the Forgotten City of the Ancients, Cloud could not believe the information that the man before him was giving him about the woman that they had searched many hours for, but Vincent would never lie about something such as this; but if Lillian wasn't dead then why was she hiding from them if she could easily tell that they were on the search for her? Was she turning against them or was she simply hiding from them because she didn't want to be found for how she was treated by Yuffie and Cid?

The blond finally asked,"Do you think she wants to be found? If so then why hasn't she made an effort to find us?"

The sable-haired man heard the other man's words, the thoughts of perhaps he was right crossed his mind more than he wished it to; but it was started to look like a reality instead of a bad dream. Losing Lucrecia seemed to play over in his mind he couldn't protect her but now Lillian was out of his life and he couldn't protect her from their friends attacking her. He looked at the blond man turning to his cape form leaving him to stare in shock.

~

Sapphire left the cabin hours ago her mind not caring if the insane swordsman was behind her or if he stayed behind she was headed towards a place she could forever rest and let the world forget that there was ever a Lillian or Sapphire Rhapsodos and the only place she knew to do that was underneath the city of Midgar. She would sleep until the world needed her once more to eliminate a deathly threat.

~

Cloud returned to SHERA hoping to find Vincent aboard, but once he returned Tifa had told him neither Lillian nor Vincent had returned. The EX-SOLDIER looked at his friends, none of them aware of Sephiroth's return.


End file.
